Tuvok
Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was Tactical officer aboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] from 2371. He served in this post for the seven years that Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Early Years Tuvok was born in 2264 on Vulcanis Lunar Colony. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") As a teenager, he rebelled against the Vulcan ideal of logic and reasoning when he fell in love with the daughter of an ambassador to Vulcan. He was sent to study with a Vulcan master, where he learned to subdue his emotions. (VOY:Gravity) Starfleet Academy Tuvok entered Starfleet Academy at the age of 25 but found it difficult to fit in. He found the egocentric nature of humans difficult to deal with but endured it because it was the wish of his parents to enter Starfleet and he felt obligated to fulfill their expectations. His experiences at the Academy would stay with him until his first assignment after which he resigned his Starfleet commision. (VOY:"Flashback") Career After Tuvok graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2293 he was assigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu and was present during the Excelsior's attempt to rescue James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy from the Klingon penal colony Rura Penthe. This was despite a direct order from Starfleet that no rescue attempt must be tried. Tuvok protested to Captain Sulu about his breach of orders, but to no avail. In the subsequent battle in the Azure Nebula with a Klingon battle cruiser, crewmember Dmitri Valtane died in Tuvok's arms and an alien virus that Valtane was carrying transferred itself to Tuvok, and then disguised itself as a repressed memory engram. This virus would later manifest itself in 2373 when Tuvok served aboard Voyager, before being destroyed by the Doctor. After the Excelsior's mission ended Tuvok resigned his commision on account of his dealings with humans and returned to Vulcan, where he spent several years in seclusion by immersing himself in the Kolinahr. After his marriage to T'Pel he decided to return to Starfleet because raising his own children made Tuvok realize what his parents had gone through and that he had not always made the right decisions when he was young. Tuvok entered Starfleet again in 2343 and served as an Ensign on the [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]. (VOY: "Flashback") Tuvok first met Kathryn Janeway in 2363. Tuvok dressed Janeway down in front of three Starfleet admirals for failing to observe proper tactical procedures during her first command. Although this encounter bruised Janeways "human ego", nevertheless Tuvok was right, and they would become friends. (VOY: "Revulsion") During the mid-2360s, Tuvok was temporarily assigned to Jupiter Station where he would often write to Captain Janeway. (VOY: "Tuvix") Tuvok was assigned to Voyager as a lieutenant under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. He served as security officer when, in 2371, he infiltrated the crew of the Maquis raider commanded by the former Starfleet officer, Chakotay. While hiding from a Cardassian ship in the Badlands, the Raider was hit by an energy wave which transported it over 70,000 light-years to the Delta Quadrant. While looking for the missing Raider, Voyager itself was also hit by the energy wave and transported to the Delta Quadrant, reuniting Tuvok with his ship to the disappointment of Chakotay (VOY: "Caretaker") In 2372, a transporter accident caused Tuvok to be combined with crewmate Neelix at a molecular level, forming a new individual, Tuvix. Tuvix possesed the memories of both men, and had a mixture of their personalities. It took the Doctor over a month to find a method to restore Tuvok and Neelix to their original state. (VOY: "Tuvix") In 2374, Tuvok was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander by Captain Janeway. (VOY: "Revulsion") He returned to the Alpha Quadrant along with Voyager in 2378. (VOY: "Endgame") Personal Life Sek was the first born son of the Vulcan's Tuvok and T'Pel. Between 2371 and 2374 Sek has gone through the pon farr, having mated and become a father of a healthy female named T'Meni. (VOY: "Hunters", "Repression") Tuvok married T'Pel in 2304, and has four children, three sons and a daughter. In 2374, he learned that his eldest son Sek had had a child, making him a grandfather. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Despite Tuvok being married, he did become very close to a young woman, Noss, while stranded on an inhospitable planet for a number of months. However, after he was rescued, he explained to her that they could only be friends. (VOY: "Gravity") His closest friend aboard Voyager was Captain Janeway herself, who trusted him completely. Interests Tuvok's main pastime was the Vulcan game Kal-toh, which he frequently played with Ensign Harry Kim. Tuvok also spent his spare time meditating, and instructed various members of the crew in this pursuit over the years. Chronology * 2264: Born on the Vulcanis Lunar Colony. * 2293: Graduates Starfleet Academy; serves as a junior science officer aboard the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. * 2293: Resigns from Starfleet. * 2304: Marries to T'Pel. * 2343: Returns to Starfleet; serves aboard the [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]. * 2363: First meets Kathryn Janeway. * mid-2360s: Tuvok was temporarily assigned to Jupiter Station. * 2370: Assigned as Chief Tactical Officer of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. * 2371: Infiltrates a Maquis ship; transported to the Delta Quadrant. * 2374: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander; granddaughter T'Meni is born. * 2376: Assimilated by the Borg * 2378: Returns to the Alpha Quadrant Background Tuvok was played by actor Tim Russ. The young Tuvok seen in Gravity was played by actor Leroy D. Brazile; on IMDB. A Tuvok action figure by Playmates Toys was the favorite toy of Little Donny in the ''Upright Citizen's Brigade episode "Little Donny Foundation". Little Donny also drew pictures of Tuvok exclaiming that "Tuvok is never getting home!"'' Apocrypha ''In the Voyager relaunch book series, Tuvok was cured of his illness by his son, and was promoted to Commander. He then began teaching at Starfleet Academy with Admiral Janeway ''In the Star Trek: Titan book series, Tuvok was rescued on Romulus after being trapped after Shinzon took over. He provisionally joins the crew, reasoning that his experiences in the Delta Quadrant would be an asset to Titan and its mission. de:Tuvok